Bentley the Turtle: Separation of Theives
by SpongeSly
Summary: In which Bentley discovers a sinister plot including some old and new enemies, Murray confronts the ones similar to Clockwerk, and Sly suffers some serious jail time. And who could possibly forget the major role that Carmelita Fox owns?
1. Chapter 1

I have Sly 3! It's fun! And what happened to LeFwee?

Chapter 1: The Prologue

**The world is full of thieves and crooks. Most of which use their wits for a diabolical purpose, but for others, a good purpose.**

**Not too long ago, I, Bentley, was fatally injured in an accident to save the world. We, as in Sly, Murray and I, stopped a tiger named Neyla from becoming the new Clockwerk and reeking havoc. Murray blamed himself for my injury, which I don't, and has left the Cooper gang for good. But now, how did Sly and I get separated? We were planning on going to France to steal the Mona Lisa, but my high-tech wheelchair kept me from getting through the security gate at the airport. So Sly went on without me, to steal a famous painting, while I stayed in Bollywood to look around. But if I had stayed a few more minutes, I would have seen, and possibly saved, Sly Cooper, finally being caught by Inspector Carmelita Fox. His trial was the following Thursday, and I got to defend him, but Carmelita's case probably won the jury over (escaping thousands of times could have too). The trial was probably the last time I saw Murray, since he had snuck in to the back row. I was able to talk to him, and I saw he was in tears. He took Sly's capture and death sentence really hard, but he agreed to take back his binocucom so he could talk to me if he wanted to. To brighten my day just a bit, I went to an unpopular museum in Bollywood that I like to visit, since many paintings there test my skills at art decryption…**

After a meal of macaroni and cheese, a salad, and terrible manicotti (which since it included tomato Bentley's allergic to tomato was thrown away instantly) Bentley the turtle decided to revisit his favorite painting in the Bollywood museum: the "Cloudy Night" by Arnold Rinokatin. It was Bentley's favorite because apparently Arnold couldn't remember a lot of combinations, so his painting was full of them, including his phone number (which was labeled)! Finally, Bentley got to the art hallways of the 3rd floor, and finally, the Cloudy Night. But none of the numbers were there. Bentley sat there, puzzled by the new painting. But fortunately, the answer fell out of the east wing door. It was a rat, not that tall with ragged clothes. He was holding something underneath a small curtain that was about the same shape as-a painting! Full of suspicion, Bentley quietly follows the rat through the museum, curious as to what his purpose was.

Hmm… I'm apparently bad at beginnings. Anyway, the reat of the story should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! And I would like to add a small alteration to my story, which kinda affects Sly 3. In Sly 3, the level where Le Fwee is the villain is not the first time the cooper gang has met him.

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

Bentley slowly embarked on his quest through the museum as he was following the rat he saw. Staying far enough away, he tails the rat through the art hallway, the Greek artifacts, and a corridor filled with spice jars. At last, the rat puts off his phony act at a wall. He was about to push something until-

"Augh! What are ze doing hare?"

Bentley was utterly surprised. He sat in shock until he came up with the best excuse he had.

"I'm uh, checking out the exhibit and-"

"Imposters-er, _employees_ only! Now go off! Look in ze cafeteria!"

Alright, know even you have to admit, _that_ is definitely suspicious! I mean, that guy's French accent is like mine! And I'm terrible! Anyway, so Bentley frowned at his discovery, and went to find an office in the museum that might have a blueprint to where this rat was going, which also might give a hint on what he was up to. And if his luck could get any worse than being discovered, it did.

"Oh my gosh! You run with Cooper!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere if Sucker Punch stopped changing her voice, but anyway, Bentley recognized it, and used it as a hint that he should roll his wheelchair as fast as he could. For his follower was none other than Inspector Carmelita Fox, who Sly had a strange attraction to. She had been tailing the Cooper Gang for years, and just 5 days ago, had triumphed in catching Sly Cooper. I suppose she was here to relax for a bit as well, but just like Bentley, she had found it wasn't too relaxing.

"Get back here thief! You should hang just like your ringtail friend!" the running officer yelled, as she fired he shock pistol.

Bentley's day was just going awry. First, his friend went to jail, then he got discovered before he could get into the inner workings of a sinister plot, and now, he was being chased by Interpol's new number one cop. But, because of fate, another thing would be added to the list.

THUD went the high tech wheelchair as it tripped on a shattered vase, leaving Bentley sprawled out on the floor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't number two of three in the Cooper Gang. Don't worry, in no time, you and your buddy Sly will be reunited. In prison! Heheheheheheh…"

But instead of in prison, in no time Carmelita had Bentley tied to a chair in an _Employees Only_ room while she went to the closest phone. Five blocks away. And it wouldn't be long until she returned with more officers to carry him to his doom.

I think that was better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I had to change the rating because there might be some character death and violence.

Chapter 3: Bentley call Murray

Tied to a chair in the _Employees Only _room on the second floor, Bentley only had one chance of getting out. He had to call Murray. If his calculations were correct, Murray would be boarding the plane to China in an hour. Luck was finally with him, since Murray had the device that Bentley could call him on. The state-of-the-art Binocucom. He was hardly able to get it out of his pocket, and even harder to toss it a fair distance so that he could dial (with his nose) Murray's number. It was days like this when he wished he had speed dial. Anyway, so he was able to tip over and dial the number, and in seconds, contact Murray.

"Bentley? Is that you? What's wrong?" asked the perplexed hippo through the wire less connection.

"Murray! Thank heavens! Alright, you have time to kill right?"

"I do not kill Bentley. I thought you knew I left my violent part behind me."

"It's an expression Murray. It means do you have some free time?"

"Well, my plane doesn't leave for another 45 minutes…"

"Good enough. Listen Murray, I'm in the Bollywood museum, tied to a chair on the second story-"  
"You're tied up? Four hours after Sly goes to jail and you're already thieving again?"

"Well, not exactly. You see-"

"Bentley. I am separated from my half that helps you and Sly pull off heists. Now whatever mess you got yourself in, you'll have to solve yourself."

"No Murray! You don't understand! I was following this suspicious rat's trail and got discovered! When I went to find a blueprint, I ran into Carmelita and she hunted me down! Now I'm tied up while she goes to get reinforcements using the phone booth five blocks away since she forgot her cell phone! And if you don't hurray and save me, I'll go to jail like Sly and we'll both get hanged!"

Murray was startled at Bentley's point. He was going to lose his only friends if he didn't go. But in order to rescue Bentley and possibly Sly, he'd ruin his training and he'd become the destructive being he's been fighting for months. He turned to his binocucom, then his face painted hand. His gadget, and his palm. His friend, and his life.

Seconds later, Murray started to cry. He held up his Binocucom, and crushed it. That was the first destructive thing he had done for months. Then he turned away, and went to buy something to eat.

"Murray? MURRAY! Please don't hang up! No! Please no! NO!"

It was too late. Murray had failed him. There was nothing else he could do. All his gadgets were in the wheelchair, and he was running out of time. Unless…unless of course he could give himself more time by hiding, making them think that he got away! It was genius! Pure genius! As long as he could wiggle himself to his wheelchair…

Thank you for replies! They're wonderful! Thank you! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for replies! They're wonderful! Thank you! Thank you!

Chapter 4: Problem Solving

"Alright thief, are you ready for-WHAT THE?-I,…I,...GET THAT TURTLE! All squadrons, on the move! He can't have gotten far! Secure the area! Question all able bodies! MOVE, people MOVE!" cried Inspector Fox, as angry as ever, seeing that her second most important catch of the month had gotten away.

Meanwhile, nobody paid attention to the turtle hiding in the shadows behind the door. And soon, his plan went into action. All of the other cops had run off to search the place, while Carmelita looked around the room for clues. Then came the perfect moment.

"Hey Carmel-large-a! Looking for someone?"

And, just as expected, Carmelita fired first and asked questions later. Though since she was looking the other way, she never aimed. So there was a 1-10 chance she would miss her target. There was also a 1-1,000 chance that she would hit Bentley's target. And a 1-10,000 chance that Bentley would land where he wanted to. The odds were slim, but satisfactory.

Carmelita has missed her target. The shot hit Bentley's chair, setting him free. Bentley fell into his wheelchair, buckled up tight, and sped off.

Sorry, this chapter's kinda short. The next one should be longer though!


End file.
